


【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（35）

by nnnize



Category: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnize/pseuds/nnnize
Summary: 全文发于lofter





	【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（35）

泛黄的书页上填满了古亚特兰蒂斯的古语，可惜的是，这些古语大多作为图画的标注缀在边边角角，并且由于年代久远且用词生僻古老而格外难以读懂，画工就更加不敢恭维，怕是还没有沙漠之国的壁画来得简单易懂、生动形象。

亚瑟和奥姆两人把书粗略地从前翻到后，越看越是一头雾水，模糊的抽象派线条的生涩难懂的注释看得奥姆颇为烦躁，干脆拿出旧王的气势分起了任务，两人一个专注图画一个专注文字分工合作。

亚瑟光明正大地坐在豆袋小沙发里把书翻的呼啦呼啦响，看到自己晒太阳的舒适小窝被霸占，小王子抬腿踢了踢亚瑟的脚踝，等到哥哥抬眼投来问询的目光，才骄矜地扬扬下巴，克制又含蓄地表达出滚出老子的地盘的复杂信息。

把亚瑟看得一阵好笑。

他可真像一只优雅又名贵的猫咪。

当然，水中没有那种动物，亚瑟出神地想，如果奥姆知道自己把他比做那种毛茸茸的小东西，他一定会就地让亚特兰蒂斯新上任的王血溅三尺以上。

亲王殿下看着那一双明显就在跑神的眼睛，不耐烦地又踢了踢亚瑟的大腿，力道里写满了催促的意味，结果一不留神被窝在沙发里的七海之王抓住了把柄。

苍白又纤细的脚踝被亚瑟圈在手掌里，像是摸到了一块温凉细腻的玉石，阳光转正午，一片耀眼的温暖里，亚瑟难得起了点耍流氓的小心思，大手不安分地顺着脚踝上行，钻进亚麻布料的家居服裤管里，或轻或重地揉捏起奥姆的小腿，稀疏平常的动作衬着那一张扬起的俊朗面容和唇角不正经的痞笑，竟现出三分情色意味来。

“啧。”

温度偏高的手掌熨帖着小腿的皮肤，奥姆不太适应地微微皱起眉头，只觉得亚瑟的指尖带着电火花，一簇一簇地从脊背往上窜，带起一阵酥麻，他试图抽开腿，又被亚瑟死死握在手里挣脱不得，一来二去也冒出几分火气来，脚干脆也不往回收，毫不客气地落在亚瑟的胯部磨蹭了一下，蓦然听见面前人呼吸一沉。

“干什么？”

亚瑟连嗓子都低哑了几分，手接着上移，碰到了奥姆的腿弯，他就在那片柔软敏感的皮肤上用手指画圈，目光锁死了奥姆的表情，欲望在眼底蓄起一片暗金色的光。  
“警告你别性骚扰。”

奥姆不太习惯地去扒拉亚瑟埋在他腿弯的手掌，还能腾得出时间来回怼那个不要脸皮的亚特兰蒂斯之王。

“现在到底是谁――”亚瑟暗示意味十足地顶了一下胯，目光飘到深色布料上那只苍白精致的脚上“在性骚扰谁？”

“你放手，我一秒钟就收回来。”奥姆一只脚站得不太稳，摇晃的感觉让他稍微有点不安，那只不安分的手已经顺着宽松的裤管挪到了大腿内侧，亚瑟发誓他本来没想做这么过火，毕竟昨天刚确定过关系，不该这么快就对人家动手动脚。

至少得谈一段时间青涩懵懂又纯洁的恋爱才行吧，意外地，酒场夜店混迹出的男人对爱情保有着干净得近乎天真的幻想，可惜理论是理论，实践是实践，他亚瑟怎么没想到自己的自制力竟然差到这种程度，也没想到自家弟弟竟然这么辣，什么也不做都能撩得他火上头。

“怎么，你踩都踩了，还不准备负责？”

眼看着事情发展到一发不可收拾，亚瑟干脆也放弃了管控的心思，一闭眼随波逐流，跟着心走嘛，还能委屈了自己不成？

身心达到意见一致，有些东西就完全脱离了控制，奥姆敏感地感受到脚心贴着隔了一层布料的某个部位开始发热，意外地扬了扬眉“禽兽得可以啊。”

“还能更禽兽一点，你想不想看？”指尖在敏感的大腿内侧充满情色意味地揉捏按压，亚瑟仰着头乖顺地露出人畜无害的笑容，阳光下那双浅淡的古铜色瞳眸却流露出深刻又露骨的欲望来。

他满意地看着小王子因为他的挑逗而微微露出一点失措的神色，那是一个自家弟弟还没来得及接触过的领域，要他的哥哥带他一样一样去体验学习，让他在自己的带领下初识情欲的滋味，让他食髓知味，让这一朵干净的白色花朵在自己的指尖绽放出风情，染上深深浅浅的艳色，这个念头让亚瑟眼底的金光明明灭灭，煽出欲望的火光。

这是他亚瑟的弟弟，所有的一切都将由他赋予。

“你确定要负责？”身体陌生的躁动催促着奥姆，却不知道到底在催促些什么，他只能低头抓住亚瑟的头发，与他交换了一个略显急躁粗鲁的吻“从未成年到初次发情期之间，Omega的身体是不能够产生性应激反应的，换言之，我现在可什么都给不了你。”

亚瑟受不了一般匆匆地把奥姆的嘴堵住，老天啊，他想，以后得教育教育他，用冷淡平静的嗓音说出这么热情的话可是有够性感的，性感得让人发疯。

“你以为Alpha和Omega之间就只能做爱吗，坏小子？”亚瑟把身体前倾拉住奥姆的手腕把他拉进怀里跨坐在他腿上，压住自家弟弟柔韧纤细的腰肢让他往下坐，仰头亲了亲奥姆的下巴“你可有的是要学的。”

“那你教我，哥哥？”

奥姆显然被亚瑟这副从来没见过的神态勾起了兴趣，他看着那双眸子浅淡的眼睛迸出欲望的火光，火势汹汹，顺着目光在他身上一寸一寸地滑过，所经之处让他有一种自己的皮肤都在灼热燃烧的错觉。

哥哥。

这两个字的冲击力比任何情话都大，亚瑟近乎是眯起眼睛闷哼一声，感受到全身上下的热流全部向下腹涌去，悖德的思想是他伸出手之前的枷锁，现在却变成了最猛烈的催情剂。

“奥姆，你可真是个坏孩子。”亚瑟明显知道自家弟弟是故意的，他惩罚性地咬了咬那片从衣领里露出来的精致锁骨“想学可得虚心点才行。”

奥姆闷笑了一声，模模糊糊地应着，眼睛里洒落着一片阳光，他才发觉窗帘还没有拉上，青草、树木、街道还有来来往往的过路人，细碎的喧闹遥远地传来，而在这一墙之隔，他正与自己的哥哥耳鬓厮磨，满室都是情欲的火热。

白日宣淫，不成体统。

从小到大一直恪守的礼教在他脑海里敲起警告的钟声，礼义廉耻道德清心这些虚无缥缈的东西从他成为奥姆殿下那一刻就在心里凝聚成一尊神像，日日夜夜鞭挞着他成为一个合格的国王，而今，这尊一尘不染的神像悲悯地垂下眼俯瞰着这一室凌乱不堪，口口声声地指责他不成体统，指责落了地却变成的奥瓦克斯的声音，反反复复地在奥姆脑海中回荡。

不成体统。

他从来就是这样被指责着磋磨着长大的，玩闹不成体统，结交身份低微的玩伴不成体统，跳舞踩到了湄拉的裙子不成体统，笑得太大声不成体统，哭的太丢人不成体统，怎样都不成体统。

可我现在坐在你最讨厌的混血哥哥的身上，任由着他的手抚摸过每一寸皮肤，奥姆仰着头盯着那一片刺眼的阳光，几乎要冷笑起来，冰凉的光在那双海蓝色的眼睛里流淌，配着微微泛红的眼角对撞出逼人的艳色，我们正在做最不成体统的事情，你又能怎么办？

你已经死了。

父亲，你一意孤行地将我雕琢成体统的模样，掌控着我的人生，让我的每一步都带着沉重的镣铐瑀瑀独行到今日，可你还是有些事无能为力。

奥姆从未发现自己带着这样大的埋怨，他以为那晚山崖上随着酒意倾吐出来的就是全部，可是那片委屈就在某个角落里蔓延成说不出的怨气，到底他也是人，总是一意难平。

神经触及到死那个字又漫上如水的悲伤，眼眶有点湿润，奥姆掩饰着起身。

“干什么去？”亚瑟明显感觉到小王子开始偏开的重心。

“拉窗帘，我可没让人偷窥的癖好。”奥姆一边把厚重的窗帘拉好，回到亚瑟身上继续坐好，心里奔溃的情绪让他罕见的有些不安，忍不住弓起身体把头埋在亚瑟的颈窝，呼吸落在皮肤上，他的声音低低的“第一步做什么？”

亚瑟扯了扯奥姆身上亚麻质地的宽松家居服，咧开嘴露出雪白整齐的牙齿。

“把上衣脱掉。”

奥姆直起身探究性地看了亚瑟一眼，双手交叉捏住上衣的下摆，举臂脱下，眼前是白瓷一般精细匀称的身体，奥姆把衣服扔到一边，垂眸，淡淡地问“然后呢？”

亚瑟忍不住啧了一声，手掌贴上纤细的腰肢像是抚摸一片冰凉丝滑的绸缎，他有点不满地捏了一把手里的腰，奥姆条件反射地颤了一下，亚瑟抱怨“你这一步一步像搞科研一样可没什么意思了。”

说罢他压住奥姆的后腰让他低下身，后脑勺枕在豆袋沙发的靠背上，亲了亲奥姆的唇角。

“学着点。”

唇落到了鼻尖、眼睛、额角，最后停留在那片纤薄精巧的耳朵上，亚瑟含住奥姆的耳垂，虎牙厮磨过耳廓包藏的软骨，舌尖滑过敏感的皮肤，他感受到紧贴着自己的身体在怀里忍不住地轻颤。

唇向下移，落到修长纤细的脖颈上，亚瑟颇地有耐心地细细舔弄啃咬，声音在唇峰与皮肤之间细小地区域艰难穿越，伴随着水声沉闷又色情，白皙的皮肤上铺开艳丽的吻痕，鼻尖萦绕起一抹冰凉的气息，他闻到了奥姆的信息素。

冰雪一样深远又无情的味道让亚瑟恍惚想起了昨天那片  
浓郁的黑暗里刺向敌人的冰冷刀锋，如一把所向披靡的利刃将敌人斩于马下，然后伴随着鲜血把人命优雅又冷酷地挨个收割。

“昨天那个男人闻到你的信息素的味道没有？”

亚瑟在精致又突兀的锁骨上咬了一口，满意地听见奥姆低低地闷哼一声，小王子在一室昏暗里低头打量他的神色，眼睛里浮起几分戏谑。

“他说我的信息素闻起来不像Omega。”

阳光穿过窗帘只余下力不从心的微光，屋子里流淌着厚重的昏暗，暧昧几乎要燃起火来，烧得势头正猛，把情欲的热烈烘成浓重的欲望，再将理智焚烧殆尽。

亚瑟低头含住胸口淡色的茱萸。

他听到自家弟弟抑制不住地倒抽一口气，修长有力的手指穿插进他的头发里，手掌下贴着的皮肤几乎是不可自抑般地颤起来，低低的、哑声的、情难自抑的呼吸声卷着温热的空气落到他的耳边，亚瑟眯起眼睛使坏，用舌尖卷起舔舐，牙关咬合地微微拉扯。

舌尖滑过肉粒的顶端，牙齿细细地叼起研磨，麻痒又微微刺痛，奥姆仰起头无意识地眯了眯眼睛，深吸一口气却被涌上来的快感哽住喉咙，呼吸再继，就是一声低沉的鼻音，像是呻吟一样。

冰雪和烈酒的气息缠绕着溢满整个房间，欲火渐盛，像是一道清风吹过万里冰雪覆盖的山谷，钻入桃源之境，含蓄地漾出蔷薇的花香。

奥姆微微抬头的性器隔着两层布料蹭上亚瑟的小腹，灼热的温度贴上那片铺陈到小腹的菱形刺青，亚瑟放开了折磨了许久的小东西，仰头去讨一个亲吻。

被挑逗得眼角都泛起艳红的小王子顺从地低头贴住他的唇，打开牙关让他进来为非作歹。

亚瑟从未想到人前冷淡精致的奥姆殿下竟然可以将自己深埋在骨子里的性感掩饰得这样好，掩盖在冷酷禁欲的表皮下，衣领整整齐齐地扣到最上面一颗，手里永远执掌着权力和刀剑，拒人于千里之外，层层叠叠的厚重帷幕下打造出王座上供人摩拜的奥姆王。

但只要你能够靠近他，踏上层层叠叠的金玉台阶走到他的面前，将他压在那张万人敬仰的王座上，劈手夺掉他的权力和刀剑，把那张不可一世的外衣层层剥落，整齐的衣领扯的乱七八糟，扣子崩得零散一地，你按住他，低头去寻找他的唇，手指在衣服下肆意游弋，然后就能看见那些隐藏在冷酷下的性感在指尖显露，每一处都引人犯罪。

就像现在这样。

旁人只能看到冰冷的刀锋削骨断筋的冰冷，只有亚瑟能够闻到冰雪之后的清甜花香。

一吻毕，奥姆被挑逗地腰软手软，把头埋在亚瑟的颈窝里细细碎碎地喘着气，亚瑟的手悄无声息地搭上锁在奥姆腰间的棉质松紧腰带，邪气地冲自家弟弟泛红的耳尖吹了口气。

“宝贝，还没完呢。”

说罢手起干脆利落地把怀里的躯体翻了个面，胸膛贴着温度略低的后背，抱了个满怀。

灼热的温度隔着布料嵌进股缝里，烫得奥姆一颤，身体里左突右闯的躁动和快感逼得从来游刃有余的小王子在这片陌生的领域里说不出一句话来。

“不要脸。”奥姆嘴唇动了动，勉强挤出一句说辞，被情欲熏染的嗓音一磨，就变得像床第之间甜腻的情话一般。

亚瑟低声笑了笑，手掌顺着一路延伸入裤腰的人鱼线滑下，指尖绕过衣料，准确地握住奥姆灼热饱满的性器。  
奥姆没有压住一声轻哼，他靠在亚瑟的胸膛上，垂眼看着男人的手没入自己的裤腰中，家居服松垮的裆部被撑得鼓胀，亚瑟的手指正围绕着他的性器打圈，把柔顺的布料不时顶起一个小凸起。

快感随着指尖的挑逗盘旋冲击着大脑，奥姆承受不住一般仰起头，深深浅浅地低哼。

偏偏亚瑟还不想放过他。

男人的大脑和身体像是完全分开的两个个体，温度偏高的手臂死死地搂住他的腰往怀里压，将他们之间的距离无限地拉近，隔着两层布料的灼热性器深嵌入臀缝，奥姆有一种下一秒就会穿刺深埋进身体之中的错觉。

但背后紧贴着的人竟然还有着闲情逸致去开口问话，声音平稳得好像身下的那个灼热跳动的玩意儿不是他的一样。

“自己以前做过吗？”

手掌张开在饱胀的顶端倾斜着研磨一圈，再用虎口卡住上下撸动，奥姆被快感逼的发疯，又没什么可以抓住了东西，只能死死扣住亚瑟不断动作的手臂，像是海浪里飘摇不定的小舟。

“嗯？回答我。”

毫无预兆地加快速度，小王子落在亚瑟的臂弯里像一条任人宰割的鱼一般弹了弹，愉悦滋生出的战栗在皮肤下涌动，他被逼得只能磕磕绊绊地开口回答。

“废话……呜……”

“废话是有还是没有？”不听到最终答案就不满意，从小吊儿郎当的学渣同志就在这一刻爆发出孜孜不倦的钻研热情，他侧头咬住奥姆的耳朵，得寸进尺地追问。

“没……啊嗯……闭嘴！”

“没事，以后我教你。”得到满意的答案，好老师自然不吝啬一点奖励，亚瑟捏住奥姆的下巴亲了亲他的唇角，小王子冰冷高贵的面具碎成一块一块的，眼角鼻头无一处不是红的，连白瓷一般的身体都透出淡淡的粉来，高山上的一捧细雪融化在指尖变作一泓春水，顺了手腕流下，唇顺着水迹洇出一片片桃红色的吻痕。

奥姆忽然笑了一下，报复一般掐住亚瑟的手腕“你这话几月前问，按照亚特兰蒂斯律法可以判你骚扰未成年。”　

“如果是几个月前，我就不说这个了。”指尖在性器底部打圈，揉弄着饱满的双球，亚瑟低声回答。

“那你说什么？”

“跟你讲不要随随便便贴一个Alpha太近，你得有点自我保护意识。”

奥姆窝在亚瑟怀里，把手贴上男人不断动作的手腕，嗤笑一声“哥哥你这个姿势真的一点说服力都没有。”

亚瑟就着这个姿势顶了一下胯，把奥姆刺激的一下坐直，嵌进臀缝的性器被这一顶撞仿佛要更深地顶进身体里一般，危机感和快感一同迸发，顺着全身的热流汇聚到不断被侍弄的小东西上，拒绝的话一出口，尾音几乎要飘到天上去。

“啊嗯……别……”

“叫的真好听。”在酒场夜店混迹过的男人可是什么荤话腌臜话都会说，亚瑟忍不住贴着奥姆的耳朵挑逗他“怎么，怕我插进去。”

圈住腰的那只手把掌心贴在奥姆平坦的小腹上缓缓磨拭，亚瑟看着被他赋予的快感折磨得要发疯的小王子“怕我插进你的身体里，在这个地方顶出一个小包，然后――”

亚瑟又动腰撞了一下。

明明什么都还没有发生，奥姆竟有一种身体已经被这个男人里里外外染上味道的错觉，他推搡着圈在腰上的手，被撞得腰软脚软，几乎坐不住。

“然后把你压在墙上操得哭出来。”

话说到最后终于不复平稳，尾音流露出几分深刻入骨的欲望，单人小沙发支撑不住两个人的重量，亚瑟干脆把奥姆抱起来，背入式地将他压跪在毛茸茸的地毯上，抬手干脆利落地把自己的裤子连同奥姆的一并扒下。

灼热饱满的性器弹出来，亚瑟故意用它蹭了蹭奥姆被他压住高高抬起的臀瓣，小王子恼羞成怒地回头瞪了他一眼，想撑着身体起来，却被亚瑟又牢牢地压了回去。

“不是说了嘛，要学就要虚心点。”亚瑟惩罚性地打了一下白皙的臀瓣，奥姆把头埋在臂弯里趴跪着，身体经不住地一颤，性器被亚瑟握在手里，随着被抚弄的快感一层一层叠加，他的呻吟声从齿缝不可抑制地流露出来。

“嗯啊……哈……”

亚瑟像是知道奥姆快到了一样，蓦然加快手里的动作，小王子单薄的背胛上蝴蝶骨精致又突兀，亚瑟贴上去细细啃咬。

信息素渐浓，冰凉的花香挟裹着烈酒的气息溢满了整个房间，亚瑟的手掌重重碾过前端，看着小王子在他怀里颤抖，指尖滑过敏感的马眼，身下猛地一顶，奥姆受不了一样把头扬起来。

“呃啊……”

小股小股的精液被性器吐出，淅淅沥沥地淋在地摊上洇出一片片奶白色的湿痕，溅到胡闹中被随手扔在地上的古籍封面上。

亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆殿下被打开到了极致。

露出骨子里颓靡的性感。

而这一切都是他一手造成的。

泄后的脱力感让奥姆摇摇晃晃地想要趴下，冷不丁被亚瑟捞住腰，下身贴近那个灼热的玩意儿。

小王子头晕目眩地勉强抬头往后看了一眼，亚瑟贴过来啄了啄他的唇角“你爽到了，还有我呢，来，宝贝，腿夹紧。”

男人的性器插入腿间，亚瑟把上身倾轧过去，动腰一下一下撞击着柔软的腿心，性器的前端偶尔从前面冒出头戳弄着奥姆垂下的性器，小王子用手垫着低头看过去，白皙柔软的腿缝里进进出出着粗大狰狞的性器。

有力的手臂蛮横地挽住他的腰向后迎合着撞击，柔嫩的大腿内侧被磋磨的通红，奥姆不知道他撞了多少下，只觉得大腿连着腰没有一处是不热的。

亚瑟看着小王子绷直的后颈此时毫无戒心地完全袒露在他眼前，牙齿在那片柔软的皮肤上厮磨，本能诱惑着他咬下去，把这个诱人而不自知的家伙完完全全变成自己的。

可是不行。

奥姆现在的身体完全没有性应激准备，强行注入信息素会被猛烈地排斥，那很痛。

亚瑟的唇擦过奥姆的后颈，不甘心地落下几个吻痕，仿佛这样就能起到标记的作用。

“你他妈……快点……”

小王子把头埋在手臂里，声音都闷闷的，亚瑟捞住软掉的腰加快撞击速度，感受到快感在身体内堆砌，贴住奥姆的耳朵低声安慰他“快了。”

热流汇聚着像下腹游走，亚瑟看着后颈上艳丽的吻痕还是不够甘心，他耸腰狠狠撞击着小王子的腿心，矮身低声威胁他“说，你是我的。”

奥姆模模糊糊地笑了一声。

高潮将至，亚瑟将奥姆的腰掐得青紫，他一边发狠地撞击一边捏住小王子的下巴和他对视，情欲熏染出的沙哑嗓音泄露出几分恶狠狠的意思“说！”

奥姆笑着凑近亚瑟的嘴角，应允他“我是你的。”

最后一撞狠狠嵌进奥姆的腿缝里，浓厚的精液一股一股地溅到奥姆身上，小王子白皙的皮肤洒落着他的精液，像是打上了他的标记生生世世无法挣脱。

亚瑟粗喘着气把奥姆翻过来，压在他身上近乎是咬着他的唇瓣“刚才说的，记住了吗？”

海蓝色的眼睛里盈满了餍足的笑意，他嗯了一声，弯起眼睛。

亚瑟低头细细打量着自家弟弟的面容，最终低下头咬在他的锁骨上，下嘴总有些恶狠狠的样子。

“忘了可看我怎么收拾你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 全文发于lofter


End file.
